Co Parents
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Buck and Eddie have accidentally started co-parenting Christopher and neither realizes it.


Buck and Eddie started co-parenting Christopher without even realizing it, much to the amusement of their family (who said nothing, choosing to let them figure out the truth on their own). Carla had no such compunctions, but she still decided to wait a bit to see if they opened their eyes. "You're picking Chris up at school tomorrow?" she double checked with Buck after he showed up at Eddie's to relieve her.

He nodded. "Absolutely! We're going out to dinner right afterwards and then we're coming straight home after that so he can do his homework."

"Ooh, strict. I like that." Carla ruffled Chris' hair and then kissed Buck's cheek on the way out.

"You ready to have some fun, buddy?" Buck asked the little boy.

Chris nodded. "Yeah!" he cheered.

Laughing, Buck ushered him into the living room and they fought for half an hour over which movie to watch (unsurprisingly, he gave in and let Chris choose because saying no to him was basically impossible). They sat back and ordered pizza as they awaited Eddie's arrival. When Eddie walked into the door - pizza in hand - about twenty minutes later, he found them engrossed in the movie. "Miss me?"

Chris jumped up, grabbed his crutches, and made his way to his father. He hugged him, then grabbed a paper plate, and some pizza before returning to the living room. "Carla said he was great today, didn't misbehave once," Buck informed Eddie.

"Good." Eddie went to change and Buck grabbed another plate of pizza for him, handing it over when they rejoined Chris.

Chris insisted Buck read to him that night, which he gladly did, and he kissed the boy's forehead as he eyes started fluttering shut. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay," he mumbled before turning over.

Buck laughed, stood up, then turned off the lights as he made his way out of the bedroom. "God, I love that kid." He'd do anything for Christopher (and Eddie).

"And I'm glad you do." Eddie was glad to have help from his family - Carla and the 118 included - but Buck helped him out more than anybody. It meant the world to him and Christopher.

Buck picked up Chris at school the next day and as promised, they went to one of their favorite restaurants for dinner. Both of them gleefully dug into their food once it arrived and talked about their day. It was a highlight for both of them, and something they made a habit of doing at least once a week. When they got home, Christopher immediately sat down to start his homework while Buck puttered around the house, cleaning up as he moved from room to room. He left Chris' room alone and reminded the little boy to do it once he completed all of his work. After both situations were taken care of, they sat down to play video games while they waited for Eddie to get back from the store. "You have work tomorrow, right?" Chris questioned Buck.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do - Carla's taking care of you tomorrow. You excited to see her again?"

"Yeah!" Chris shouted gleefully.

Buck and Eddie both laughed and watched him play until it was time for bed yet again.

* * *

Three weeks later, Athena and Bobby invited everyone over for dinner, and the three of them showed up together. Athena exchanged a confused glance with Hen and Maddie. "Are they together yet or do they still have their heads up their asses?"

Hen and Maddie both snorted. "Their heads are way up their asses," Hen told her.

"Thought so," Athena answered, and the three women began giggling.

"My little brother is oblivious and doesn't realize he's head over heels in love with his best friend and raising his kid with him. They really need to wake up already." Maddie's impatience was getting the best of her.

"Maybe we could push them?" Hen suggested. That might backfire on them, though.

"Nah. We'll just have to keep waiting. Damn oblivious morons." Athena headed back to the kitchen to check on Bobby and dinner.

"I just want them to be happy," Maddie confessed to Hen.

Hen bobbed her head in agreement. "They are happy - although they could definitely be happier."

They shut up when Buck, Eddie, and Chris joined them a few minutes later. Buck and Eddie sent him off to play with Denny and Harry, making sure that the three boys didn't start arguing - fortunately, May promised to keep an eye on them. "That kid is so good," Buck murmured.

"Because of us. We're doing a pretty great job with him." Eddie flashed Buck a smile and then went to go talk to Chimney. Buck looked confused for a quick second, making Maddie and Hen wonder if he had figured it out, but he just shook his head and then headed into the living room after him.

* * *

Things finally came to a head a few days afterwards, when Chris came home from school with a piece of paper - he had drawn a picture in art class and couldn't wait to show Buck and Eddie. "What'd you draw, buddy?" Eddie asked him, noting that his son was grinning from ear to ear.

"I have to wait until my Buck comes." Chris beamed and made his way to his bedroom, drawing against his chest.

"That boy's up to something," an amused Carla whispered to Eddie.

"Definitely. Guess we'll find out when Buck shows up."

"Guess we will." Carla needed to get home to her husband soon but she wanted to stick around to see exactly what Chris was up to. She was nosy and didn't even care - it was her right as one of their best friends and Chris' caregiver.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long - Buck showed up fifteen minutes later. Carla waited out in the hall, not even caring that Buck and Eddie knew she was there and eavesdropping. "So you want to show us this special drawing now?" Eddie couldn't take it anymore - the anticipation was killing him.

Chris nodded and handed it over. "We had to draw our family," he explained, pointing out the three figures he had drawn - himself in the middle of Buck and Eddie.

Buck's head flung up and he teared up as he looked at Eddie. He kissed Chris' head and hugged him. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too." Chris smiled at him, hung the picture on the fridge, and then made his way back to his room, content and hopeful he had changed something.

"So, I'm pretty sure Chris has just firmly declared you're his other dad." Eddie crossed his arms, his heart pounding, and stared at Buck.

Buck stared right back at him and cursed his now clammy hands. "It means a lot to me. Guess I've been hanging around a lot."

Eddie started laughing. "A lot? Buck, you're co-parenting my kid - our kid - with me. Think we should have realized this a long time ago."

"Our kid." Buck's mouth dropped open as he tried to wrap his head around it. He was a dad? Holy fuck, he was a parent now. He had been a parent for months and had thought nothing of it.

"Our kid," Eddie echoed, grinning at him.

In response, Buck shot forward and kissed the man he loved.

From the hallway, Carla squealed.


End file.
